Volta ao Mundo
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Uma promessa não concretizada.  Spain x Portugal
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia e seus personagens não me pertencem. Fanfic Spain x Portugal - nenhuma informação sobre este personagem é oficial -, extra de "Obsessão", em dois capítulos.

Agradecimento a Makaylla012 por me aguentar e revisar! Ao meu Spain e a draquete, porque ela shipa o casal e eu acho que ela merece uma fanfic, porque faz tempo que não dedico nada a ela –q

(Ainda faço uma fofinha deles para compensar)

Boa leitura.

**Volta ao Mundo**

Litoral de Lisboa, finalmente! Após dias de uma caminhada interminável, chegou ao seu destino – não ao destino final, pois não tinha algo como isso. Antonio apenas andava sem rumo, parando nas cidades que lhe pareciam interessantes. Mas viajar desse modo possuía alguns empecilhos: não era sempre que conseguia uma casa para ficar hospedado ou um emprego para comprar a própria comida. Só que, sendo positivo como o espanhol era, imaginava que logo arrumaria algo! Portugal tinha naturalmente muitos comerciantes, algum deveria estar precisando de ajuda.

Após saudar o mar, aquela imensidão azul da qual tanto gostava, pegou a pequena mochila de pano que carregava e resolveu seguir a orla da praia. Aquele cheiro salgado apenas aumentava sua fome. Já cansado da viagem, arrastou os pés até a primeira loja que encontrou – sendo esta de vinhos. O único atendente da loja, a qual estava vazia no momento, virou-se para o suposto cliente ao ouvir o sino da porta indicando que alguém entrara, falando com um sorriso simpático – e ao mesmo tempo em que o outro.

_- Seja bem-_

_- Você pode-_

Do mesmo jeito que começaram, também cessaram a fala com sincronia, um encarando o outro com sincera surpresa. Mas que diabos...! Parecia que tinham um espelho à frente. O português, dono da loja, via-se há alguns anos atrás no espanhol. Este, por sua vez, achava-o bastante parecido consigo, apesar das ligeiras diferenças! Além de ligeiramente mais baixo, o lusitano tinha cabelos maiores, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e em vez de olhos verde-esmeralda como os seus, os orbes eram de um tom água, oscilando entre o verde e azul. Antonio foi o primeiro a acordar do choque, apontando para o menor com um sorriso bobo e os olhos brilhando. Será que era o que diziam de sósias? Quando abriu a boca para falar algo e ameaçou aproximar-se do português, sentiu a visão escurecer e os sentidos ficarem confusos. Não deu outra: acabou caindo no chão, desmaiado.

Assustado com aquele rapaz que apareceu do nada e agora estava caído no chão da **sua** loja, Manuel saiu de trás do balcão, cutucando-o com o cabo da vassoura para verificar se ele não tinha morrido. Acabou ficando mais assustado, pois o corpo do espanhol deu uma convulsão antes de aquietar-se mais uma vez. Praguejando, deixou o item de limpeza apoiado no tampo do balcão, passando um dos braços do castelhano pelos próprios ombros, levando-o para a parte de dentro do imóvel.

Tendo um pouco de dificuldade na parte das escadas, conseguiu levá-lo ao andar de cima, colocando-o deitado sobre a própria cama. Suspirando com mais alívio após ver que o outro só dormia, passou as costas da mão pela testa, afastando os fios, resolvendo voltar à loja – tinha deixado-a aberta, afinal.

O dia se arrastou e o espanhol continuou dormindo até o horário em que Manuel fechava a loja. Este, já cansado e irritado pelo dia de trabalho, resolveu dar um jeito de acordar aquele idiota. Após vários cutucões e tapas e chacoalhar e nada dele acordar, encheu um copo com água – pegaria um balde, mas não queria molhar demais sua cama -, jogando no rosto do castelhano. Com o susto e achando que estava se afogando, ele se levantou de uma vez, derrubando o lusitano no processo. Percebendo que o outro agora estava caído sentado no chão, Antonio se aproximou, tentando levantá-lo.

- Oh, desculpe-me! Não era minha intenção derrubá-lo, hahah!

- Solte-me agora, parvo! Consigo me levantar sozinho!

Balançou o braço violentamente para se soltar, erguendo-se e fazendo uma pose autoritária, fitando de cima e com os braços cruzados aquele turista maldito.

- Agora que já levantastes, vá-se embora!

- Aah... Mas eu achei que iria me oferecer uma sopa bem quentinha! Estou há dois dias sem comer, hahahha!

Manuel arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando desconfiado o castelhano, mas este parecia falar a verdade. Dava para perceber que ele estava meio cambaleante. Suspirou pesadamente, parecendo emburrado.

- E o que eu ganharia com isto? Vá-se embora! Já disse isto, não me obrigue a repetir.

O espanhol riu calorosamente, levantando e se aproximando do lusitano com algum esforço, mas entreabrindo os olhos e esboçando um sorriso provocativo – não foi por mal, jurava! Só que ele parecia se irritar tão fácil que dava vontade de incitá-lo.

- Posso fazer o que você quiser, pequenino!

No segundo seguinte, Antonio estava no chão. Seus reflexos estavam lentos, então não conseguiu se defender ou desviar do soco que lhe acertou em cheio no rosto.

- Idiota! Pequenino é teu...!

Bufou, vermelho de raiva. Como aquele idiota conseguia irritar-lhe tão facilmente? Não costumava ser assim, tinha paciência com várias coisas e pessoas – caso contrário, não teria como ter uma loja. Mas aquele espanhol dava-lhe nos nervos. E nem era tão menor assim! Uns cinco centímetros, talvez. Resolveu sair e preparar algo – não porque o espanhol pedia, mas por estar se aproximando o horário de jantar!

Após se recuperar, o castelhano foi procurar o outro rapaz, anotando mentalmente para não provocá-lo caso não conseguisse se defender, pois ele batia forte e sem dó! Parecia até seu pequeno irmão adotivo que agora morava com a verdadeira família. O melhor era que também era fofo – e não era por parecerem! Rindo bobo, seguiu o cheiro agradável que emanava da cozinha, encontrando Manuel a mexer algo em uma panela.

- Que cheiro bom! O que está cozinhando para nós? – Antonio indagou, tomando a liberdade de sentar-se em uma das cadeiras encostadas à mesa.

- Quem disse que estou cozinhando para alguém como tu? – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mas prestando atenção no que fazia. – Todavia, é uma sopa de legumes com carne.

Mesmo que não admitisse e aquele ser fosse mais irritante do que aguentava, tinha ficado preocupado. Se ele não comia há algum tempo como falara, precisava de algo bem nutritivo! E o lusitano não se incomodava em cozinhar, bem pelo contrário, era uma espécie de hobby.

- Eeh...O cheiro está bom, pequenino.

Antonio continuava a sorrir bobo, apoiando os braços no tampo da mesa. Pacientemente, o português fechou os olhos.

- Pares de chamar-me assim.

- Eeeh? Mas então, como vou chamar? – abriu os olhos, fitando o outro com uma expressão inocentemente surpresa. - Não sei seu nome...

- Manuel. Agora podes parar de chamar-me desse jeito constrangedor!

- Certo... Manu, heheh. Me chamo Antonio!

Uma veia saltou da testa do lusitano ao ouvir o apelido, o que o fez desligar o fogo com violência, virando-se com uma expressão de quem queria matar alguém e falando em tom sombrio e repleto de ironia.

- A comida está pronta, _querido Antonio_.

- Hahahah! – riu calorosamente. – Que fofo! Até já me chama de querido! Pode servir para mim, _mi amor_!

Estalando os dedos, tentando controlar a raiva crescente, voltou-se ao fogão, colocando uma porção da sopa junto com arroz que também fizera em um prato, indo até a mesa e se sentando. Antonio piscou os olhos, pois tinha realmente achado que era para ele, fazendo uma expressão interrogativa. Entendendo a pergunta muda, o português respondeu:

- Não vou servir-lhe! Não és aleijado, pode muito bem ir lá e pegar para si mesmo!

- Ehh, que malvado... – fez bico, cruzando os braços. – E se eu não conseguir me manter de pé e cair, bater a cabeça e morrer? Você vai ser o culpado pela minha morte...

O lusitano revirou os olhos.

- Andastes até aqui, não? Pode muito bem ir até lá! – apontou as panelas sobre o fogão.

É, ele não era tão manipulável assim quanto parecia, pensou o espanhol. Mas continuava fofo! Dando de ombros e voltando a sorrir, foi fazer o que o outro falara. Teve muita sorte dele não jogá-lo na rua após ter desmaiado, apesar de meio estourado (ao menos consigo), era uma boa pessoa.

- Então... O que te trazes aqui? Não és daqui.

- Eu tenho viajado por aí! Cheguei nessa cidade hoje, ia procurar um emprego, mas acabei desmaiando antes de encontrar! Hahaha! – respondia e voltava a comer. – Nossa, isso é muito bom!

- Comas o quanto quiser. – Manuel cruzou os braços, mas esboçou um pequeno sorriso. – Emprego, é? O que achas de ficar aqui e me ajudar na loja? Claro, vou pagar-lhe certa quantia por isso... Já tem uma semana que o meu ex-ajudante foi embora e não consegui arrumar outro.

O lusitano suspirou enquanto Antonio o observava. Wow, tivera mesmo sorte! Assentiu em concordância, ainda mais que não teria que se preocupar em arrumar um lugar para ficar! Além de tudo, seria interessante ficar e ver os outros lados do seu "chefinho", pois gostara de vê-lo falando daquele jeito não-irritado. Ele até sorriu!

- Si, si! Que sorte a minha, hahah! Prometo fazer direitinho qualquer coisa, chefinho!

O lusitano franziu o cenho. Estava intrigado.

- Sempre falas no diminutivo ou estás tirando uma com a minha cara?

- Não faria isso! Que maldade pensar isso de mim...

Juntou as mãos próximo ao tórax, ofendido. Devia ser mania, pensava ingenuamente o menor. Deveria tentar agir com mais calma com o castelhano, principalmente por ele ter aceitado trabalhar ali. Apoiando as mãos na mesa, levantou-se sob o olhar do outro. E se tivesse o deixado com raiva?

- A-ah! Espere! – levantou-se, estendendo as mãos.

- O que foi? Vou arrumar o **teu** quarto, diga logo o que queres!

- Ah... Nada.

O espanhol voltou a sentar, desistindo de falar que era brincadeira. Vai que ele resolvia bater-lhe novamente? Manuel estranhou, mas não comentou nada, apenas instruindo-o para lavar o próprio prato e tapar as panelas quando terminasse. Dito e feito: quando ficou satisfeito, obedeceu direitinho ao lusitano para que ele não desistisse de dar-lhe o emprego e a estadia, só então seguindo para o andar de cima.

- Ma-nu-e-li-to!

Cantarolou, seguindo o corredor até o quarto que tinha iluminação, percebendo que era em frente ao do lusitano. Continuou a caminho, abrindo a porta de uma vez e se arrependeu de fazê-lo desse modo: encontrou o menor olhando desolado pela janela que dava para a praia, abraçando o travesseiro. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e fazê-lo contar o motivo daquilo! Mas foi por um segundo, com o susto, ele se voltou para a porta, olhando com genuína surpresa para o castelhano.

- Pois já terminastes? Se quiseres tomar um banho, o banheiro é na segunda porta, tem toalhas lá. Precisas de roupas também? Posso emprestar alguma coisa, pois não és muito mais alto que eu!

Instruiu com calma, voltando a se concentrar em ajeitar o quarto. O espanhol concordou, muitas de suas roupas estavam inutilizadas, então aceitaria de bom grado.

- _Gracias_! Vou aceitar, Manu.

O lusitano rosnou ao ouvir o apelido, mas era tarde para o outro ouvir, já que este já tinha se retirado para o banheiro. Suspirando, deixou algumas roupas separadas no quarto dele, indo para o próprio, esperando que o outro saísse do banheiro. Distraído, não viu o tempo passar, precisando que Antonio abrisse a porta de seu quarto de uma vez – teria de chamá-lo a atenção por essa péssima mania -, anunciando:

- Já terminei, Manuel!

Na mesma hora, o português jogou em uma das gavetas da mesa algumas folhas, virando-se e apontando acusadoramente para o castelhano.

- Aprendas a bater na porta, idiota!

- Eeh! Está escondendo algo, Manu? – tentou ver por cima do ombro dele, o que não era muito difícil, já que era mais alto. – O que é?

- Nada, imbecil! Saias já do meu quarto!

Corado de raiva, saiu a empurrar-lhe para fora do local – sem nenhuma delicadeza, para ressaltar. Quando conseguiu, deixou claro que não era para entrar nos locais sem antes bater, que era o mínimo de educação necessária, passando um longo sermão no espanhol – que apenas sorria bobo, o que fez Manuel descobrir que era _isso_ que o irritava. Porque era apenas com Antonio que sentia essa vontade: socá-lo até fazê-lo parar de sorrir! Sorriso irritante!

Tirando esse pequeno problema, a noite passou tranquilamente. Antonio acabou dormindo de modo pesado após cair na cama – o que não era por menos, se ele não tinha descansado propriamente durante o percurso.

_**x**_

Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Último capítulo, espero que gostem!

**Volta ao Mundo**

Antonio não demorou a se acostumar com as tarefas e viver com o português. Este tentou se controlar melhor perto do mais novo, estava até se habituando ao sorriso (e jeito) idiota do castelhano, embora algumas vezes ele passar da conta, principalmente quando tentava se meter em sua vida pessoal. Oras! Não era por morarem juntos que precisavam ser amigos íntimos. Só se darem um pouco melhor bastava – apenas o suficiente para não se matarem.

- Por que você não me conta ao menos o que está esperando?

- O que queres dizer com isso, parvo?

- Você está sempre olhando pela janela!

- Oras, pois... Não há nenhum motivo em especial! Agora cale-se e voltes a varrer!

Instruiu, fazendo uma expressão emburrada e voltando-se para a prateleira para terminar de limpar as garrafas. Mesmo sendo alguns anos mais velho, Antonio achava que quando Manuel ficava irritado agia como uma criança! E achava particularmente fofo (principalmente quando não apanhava - coisa que se tornara mais rara). Só não imaginava que iria se arrepender de descobrir o motivo de constantemente o lusitano parecer distante.

Bem tarde naquela noite, quando teoricamente era para todos estarem dormindo, Antonio ouviu uma movimentação estranha na loja. Saindo sorrateiramente do quarto, foi verificar o que era. E se fosse um ladrão ou algo assim? Era seu dever proteger a loja! Certo, não exatamente dele, mas sentia-se responsável também. Pegando uma vassoura na cozinha escura, foi até a porta, mas travou ao espiar a cena: Manuel estava abraçado a um homem loiro de olhos esverdeados e com sobrancelhas espessas, o que não permitia que visse sua face, já que esta estava escondida no tórax do maior. Infantilmente, o espanhol imaginou que o lusitano estivesse chorando – mesmo que isso parecesse algo difícil, quase impossível (em sua cabeça) de acontecer, pois Manuel sempre parecia bem humorado – quando não o irritava, claro! Só se incomodou com a expressão que o outro esboçava: tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas era um sorriso estranho, de quem estava se divertindo com a situação; não comovido (como Antonio imaginou que ficaria se estivesse em seu lugar), embora acariciasse os cabelos soltos do português.

Por um instante, o castelhano sentiu inveja do loiro – adoraria que alguém o esperasse como Manuel esperava-o -, mas retirou-se silenciosamente para não ser percebido. Só queria que eles fizessem um pouco menos de barulho, pois conseguia ouvi-los do quarto em frente. Suspirou, seria uma longa noite...

Graças a isso, acordou mais tarde no dia seguinte, surpreendendo-se por seu chefe não ter ido chamá-lo. Ironicamente, pensou que ele também deveria estar cansado da noite anterior, hn. Só foi se preocupar mesmo quando as horas se arrastaram e chegaram próximo ao almoço. Era impossível eles terem evaporado, certo? Só conseguiu dormir depois que eles pararam com os barulhos! Aproximou-se da porta em frente ao seu quarto, batendo nela duas vezes – sim, tinha educação, mas usava quando achava necessário (iria entrar abruptadamente de todo jeito, se não fosse o rapaz da noite anterior).

- Manuel? – não ouviu resposta. Bem, poderia dar uma olhadinha... Qualquer coisa, ele iria embora. – Estou entrando.

Anunciou, abrindo a porta lentamente, colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro. Não encontrou nada demais, apenas o lusitano enrolado nas cobertas (e somente nelas), sentado no colchão voltado para a direção da janela. Nem parecia ter ouvido-o entrar. Dessa vez não se segurou, pulando e abraçando-o, roçando a bochecha na dele – exageradamente emocionado -, derrubando-o no colchão.

- Não se preocupe, _mi amor_, eu estou aqui!

- Mas...! Que diabos? Já não disse para bateres na porta antes de entrar? Argh, solte-me, parvo!

- Mas eu bati! – apoiou-se na cama, erguendo o corpo para fitá-lo. – Você quem não respondeu!

- Certo, certo, agora saias! – bufou, irritado. E, além de irritado, com vergonha.

- Mas... Não vai ficar triste?

Fez uma expressão preocupada, inclinando a face para o lado, fitando dentro dos olhos do lusitano. Este, sentindo-se acuado, não pode fazer muita coisa: abaixou o olhar e colocou as mãos na face do espanhol, virando-a para o lado e tentando tapar-lhe os olhos – ocasionando alguns tapas -, sentindo os próprios ardendo.

- Cala-te! O que sabes sobre mim?

- Hahah, calma! – o tom, no início, foi divertido, mas notara que o outro não estava muito bem, abaixando-o e deixando-o sério, mas suave, enquanto se protegia das mãos do português. – Sei que és gentil, apesar de se irritar fácil comigo... E que é uma boa pessoa, que não merece sofrer.

- Quem está sofrendo...? Idiota.

Murmurou, também acalmando os movimentos que fazia, o que facilitou que o espanhol segurasse-lhe os pulsos, afastando-os para que conseguisse fitar melhor o menor. E Antonio sentiu um aperto no peito ao vê-lo à beira das lágrimas, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Sentindo-se envergonhado por ser fitado naquele estado patético, Manuel voltou o rosto para o lado, fechando os olhos.

Antonio não conseguiu segurar um suspiro, era estranho vê-lo tão frágil, mas sentia uma imensa vontade de consolá-lo. Vendo que ele não tentava resistir ao ser segurado, soltou-lhe os pulsos, tomando-lhe gentilmente o queixo, depositou um suave beijo sobre a bochecha do português antes de virar-lhe a face, roçando os lábios por apenas um instante. No susto, Manuel abriu os olhos, fitando o outro com surpresa.

- Mas o quê...?

- Eu posso te fazer feliz, Manu.

As vozes saíam baixas, como se segredassem algo. _Meu Deus._ Como tinham chegado nisso? Mas, lá no fundo, já balançado por sempre, sem exceção alguma, ser deixado para trás sem nenhuma explicação da parte do inglês, acreditou – mesmo que minimamente – nas palavras do espanhol. Sabia mais coisas sobre ele do que sobre Arthur. Era mais confiável, né? Não seria mais abandonado... Não é?

Sem pensar muito, sem falar algo, passou os braços pelo pescoço do castelhano, puxando-o e selando os lábios com ardor. Antonio sabia que provavelmente o menor estava confuso, mas fechou os olhos e retribuiu o gesto, beijando-o apaixonadamente, apoiando os braços ao lado do corpo dele para que não pesasse muito sobre o outro. Se pudesse ao menos deixá-lo em dúvida e fazer com que parasse de esperar por aquele inglês, não se arrependeria de nada. Manuel merecia ser feliz – ele fora o primeiro a se importar tanto com o espanhol, por mais que não demonstrasse (e, às vezes, parecesse até mesmo o contrário). Não ligaria caso fosse usado – e o seria com prazer.

Os dias voltaram à sua rotina, exceto pelo fato de Manuel evitar ficar olhando para o mar, do qual tanto gostava – e não era por Arthur, mas era inevitável lembrar-se dele – e, vez ou outra, acabar passando a noite com Antonio. Foi em uma dessas noites, enquanto estavam deitados lado a lado, sendo refrescados pela brisa marítima que adentrava o quarto pelas janelas entreabertas, que o lusitano resolveu indagar:

- Já navegastes alguma vez, Antonio?

- Uhm? – ergueu o corpo, virando-se de lado para fitar o lusitano. – Uma vez! Por quê?

- Deverias experimentar fazê-lo. É divertido – sorriu consigo mesmo, fitando o teto, não demorando em voltar a cabeça para o lado e observar o espanhol. – Pois, um dia, faremos isso.

- Você tem experiência com isso?

- Oras, um pouco.

- Podemos dar a volta ao mundo, então!

Manuel franziu o cenho, achando a ideia absurdamente... interessante.

- Quem sabe?

- Certo! É uma promessa!

Pacientemente, o lusitano suspirou. Se o espanhol queria fazer daquilo uma promessa, tudo bem.

_**x**_

Duas semanas se passaram após a visita do britânico. Dessa vez o motivo era outro: um saque. Quando foi identificada a bandeira do navio, os moradores começaram a se dispersar, tentando fugir do possível ataque – mas seria inevitável. Quando atacavam, era sem dó ou piedade. Sabendo disso, o capitão levou Arthur – um marujo fantástico, com grande potencial – pessoalmente até uma loja específica.

- Fiques aí debaixo, parvo!

- Mas eu–

- Só faça o que estou mandando!

E então a porta se abriu, fazendo com que o lusitano endireitasse a postura, encarando com surpresa os dois que entravam, embasbacado. Piscando os olhos várias vezes, recuperou-se.

- O que desejam, senhores?

Isso, com calma. Não deveria aparentar estar abalado ao ver Arthur, mesmo que seus olhos tremessem. Estava assustado.

- E então, Arthur? – o mais velho pegou a mão do loiro, colocando a arma nas mãos dele, sussurrando ao pé do seu ouvido. – Sente algo por ele?

- Não. Por que sentiria?

Apesar de tentar parecer inexpressivo, arrepiou-se com a proximidade, sentindo que o braço era erguido e o cano da pistola apontado para o dono da loja. Tinha algo por trás daquilo.

- Atire, então. Posso fazer com que tenha seu próprio navio... Mas precisa renunciar certas coisas, sabe? Como sentimentos.

A risada escapou baixa pelos lábios do pirata, fazendo com que o britânico estremecesse. E Manuel também, visto que ouvira uma parte ou outra da conversa. Antonio quem tentava sair de onde estava, mas era difícil, pois o lusitano bloqueava qualquer tipo de passagem e não era momento para fazê-lo sair de lá com certos meios.

- Está hesitando, Arthur? No mar, não se deve hesitar. Não no nosso meio.

- Cale-se.

O inglês disse raivoso, entre dentes, firmando a arma na mão e colocando o dedo sobre o gatilho. O que estava atrás do balcão estava hesitante, assustado com o olhar do loiro. Aquele não era o Arthur que conhecia, o que fez com que travasse, sentindo o coração disparar e as mãos suadas de nervosismo. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia resistir! Não queria lutar com ele. Em um momento de descuido, teve a cintura agarrada e acabou caindo no chão, soltando uma exclamação.

- O que estás fazendo, Antonio? – indagou baixo, mas com tom alterado.

- Não fique lá para morrer, idiota! – abraçou o lusitano pelo pescoço, murmurando ao pé do ouvido dele. – _Te amo_, Manuel.

- Parece que tem alguém escondido aqui. Sabe de algo, Arthur?

- Não.

As vozes saíam propositalmente altas, mas frias. Colocando as mãos nos ombros do mais novo, o português afastou-o de si, fitando-o seriamente.

- Sou eu quem eles querem. Pois não vou deixar que tu entres nessa por minha culpa. – Suspirou pesadamente, inclinando-se e selando os lábios suavemente, por um breve instante. – Trates de ficar quietinho aqui, pois decidi que quero que vivas.

Falando isto, levantou-se, com uma expressão determinada.

- Não era nada. Levem o que quiserem.

- Mas não é isso que queremos... Vá logo, Arthur! Não temos o dia todo.

O inglês respirou fundo, segurando a pistola com ambas as mãos. No último segundo, os orbes verdes cintilaram em um pedido de desculpas, pressionando o gatilho. Não podia se dizer que amava o português, mas também não desgostava dele. Achava até uma graça a forma como ele o esperava, ele era útil para si, mas... Não era capaz de se sacrificar por ele.

Antonio – já abalado pelas palavras do lusitano – ficou em choque ao vê-lo tombando. Apressou-se em segurar-lhe o corpo, vendo o sangue escorrer do ferimento e dos lábios do menor quando este tossiu. Sob o som de garrafas sendo retiradas e o sino da porta tocando, indicando que os assaltantes saíam, o espanhol abraçou o outro contra si, sentindo as lágrimas correrem quentes pela face – tão quentes quanto o sangue que lhe sujava as roupas.

- Manuel... Não deveria ter feito isso! Depois eu que sou o parvo...

- Mas tu és, idiota... – com dificuldade, entreabriu os olhos, sem conseguir focalizá-los. Sabia que Antonio estava perto, mas não conseguia vê-lo. – A culpa é exclusivamente minha que – a fala foi interrompida por um acesso de tosse, arrancando-lhe mais do líquido rubro -... envolvi-me com Arthur... Só não podia suportar ver mais alguém partindo... Desculpe-me.

Sim, sabia que estava sendo egoísta. E Antonio também, pois, de algum jeito, sentia-se feliz por, no final, Manuel ter escolhido a ele em vez do pirata, mas sentia o sangue queimando de raiva por – até mesmo no final – ele ter tirado-o de si.

- Não se desculpe, _mi amor_... Amo-te, Manuel. Não precisa falar mais nada.

- Não... Preciso, sim. – Esticou uma das mãos, tocando com as pontas dos dedos a bochecha do mais novo, volvendo a face para ele, mesmo que não o visse. – Desculpe-me por sempre que te bati... E por quebrar nossa promessa. Desculpe-me... No final, eu... realmente... amei-te.

Disse com seu último sopro de vida, suspirando e aconchegando-se contra o peito do maior, fechando os olhos e não conseguindo evitar sorrir. Tinha conseguido falar o que queria, algo que nunca tinha se permitido dizer para ninguém. Antonio sentiu as bochechas corarem, nunca imaginara que ouviria isso – ainda mais de Manuel.

- Ei, Manu. Manu? – balançou-lhe o corpo. – Manuel... Não faça isso. Continue a me amar... Por favor.

Apesar dos pedidos e sussurros, sabia que não teria como ele voltar. Só podia abraçá-lo com força contra si e tentar roubar o último resquício do sabor daqueles lábios. E tentar, de algum jeito, compensá-lo. Iria cumprir a promessa pelos dois.

(E foi uma surpresa quando entrou para a tripulação de Arthur. Não era sua intenção se vingar, no início, mas achou que era algo como... destino. E não poderia deixar Manuel na mão, né? – Mesmo que, no final, fosse coisa de sua cabeça.)

**Fim**

Espero que tenham gostado... Esse é o fim. Não gostei dele, anyway.

Reviews~?


End file.
